<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold Me Now by RookieSand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921380">Hold Me Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieSand/pseuds/RookieSand'>RookieSand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Angst, Short One Shot, im writing a sad fic okay, soft, vague mention of saucy things but nothing explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieSand/pseuds/RookieSand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, Marianne's hands were gripping her tightly and Hilda was slammed against a nearby tree. The wind was knocked out of her and her body sung with pain. Marianne's eyes burned with a fire Hilda had never seen before. It was almost as if she wasn't the same girl at all.</p>
<p>"You almost died, Hilda!" Marianne growled. "Do you even care?!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold Me Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm on a hurt and comfort type of kick I guess.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Golden Deer were finally returning to their base camp to lick their wounds. The battle they had just been in had not turned in their favor and had ended in a hastily called retreat. Rain had started to fall lightly from the sky as if adding insult to injury for the wounded troops. A light fog began to wrap around the trees and the ground was beginning to turn to slop as they marched on.</p>
<p>Hilda was walking beside Claude, her arm wrapped tightly around his waist for support. Her armor was battered almost beyond repair and she had several large gashes that had only been hastily stitched shut. She was not excited for them to be reopened and shut again in a proper manner. Still, the rain was washing off some of the blood and that made her feel a bit lighter. At least that was a highlight.</p>
<p>They were laughing at mundane things: Lorenz's hair, the horribleness of the food they had, the fact that Hilda's axe handle had shattered at the most inopportune time which is where she earned one of her gashes. Claude laughed about how he had to rescue her just like he always did. Hilda shoved him and they both stumbled away from each other, their battle-weary legs not ready to hold themselves up.</p>
<p>Hilda glanced back down the path when she heard a heavy slosh into a puddle. Marianne was heading up the rear of the group. She was favoring her left leg heavily and cradling her arm to her chest. She seemed to be struggling to keep up with the rest of the group. Hilda stood up straight and nodded at Claude to go on ahead. He saluted her and started to slowly hobble his way forward. Hilda waved at Marianne, indicating she was waiting for her.</p>
<p>"Hey, Mari," Hilda said cheerily when Marianne limped up to her. "You keeping up okay?"</p>
<p>Marianne looked up at her sharply. Her eyes were swimming with pain. She limped past Hilda to follow the group, saying in a pained whisper, "I'm fine, Hilda."</p>
<p>Hilda frowned and bounced after her. "I can carry you if you want me to," she offered. "You know I'm really strong." She jumped in front of Marianne, forcing her to stop. Then she flexed and gripped her bicep, showing herself off.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Marianne's hands were gripping her tightly and Hilda was slammed against a nearby tree. The wind was knocked out of her and her body sung with pain. Marianne's eyes burned with a fire Hilda had never seen before. It was almost as if she wasn't the same girl at all.</p>
<p>"You almost died, Hilda!" Marianne growled. "Do you even care?!"</p>
<p>"M-Mari," Hilda stammered breathlessly. It was the only word she could get out.</p>
<p>Never had she ever thought Marianne would send such a shock of terror through her. Her hands scrabbled against Marianne's hands to get her off, but she couldn't seem to find purchase with the wetness from the rain and her panic. When she finally managed to grab them, they felt warm and Hilda could feel the energy growing in them. Her eyes widened. Marianne wasn't going to cast an attack spell at this close a range, was she? And on Hilda. Hilda closed her eyes tightly.</p>
<p>"Ladies, ladies, please," came Claude's easy-going voice.</p>
<p>When Hilda reopened her eyes, Claude was between them now. He pressed roughly against Marianne, causing her to stumble away; she was only just able to keep herself from falling to the ground. He looked between the two women.</p>
<p>"I understand tensions are high right now," he said more forcefully. "However, there will <em>not</em> be infighting so long as I'm in charge. Understood?" Both women were silent and he repeated in his harshest commander voice, "Understood?"</p>
<p>"Understood," Marianne mumbled.</p>
<p>Hilda nodded. "Understood."</p>
<p>Marianne quickly went along the path towards camp, pushing herself despite her injuries. By now others in their immediate vicinity had stopped to see what the commotion was about. Marianne pushed past them and headed onwards. Hilda let out a long sigh as she watched her go.</p>
<p>Claude wrapped his arm around Hilda once again and helped her stand squarely on her feet. "What's up with that?" he asked in a low voice. </p>
<p>"I don't know," she said shaking her head. "I really don't."</p>
<p>"Well, you better figure it out. I can't have her not healing you on the battlefield."</p>
<p>"I'll handle it," Hilda mumbled.</p>
<p>She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to handle since she wasn't sure what she'd done wrong, but Marianne couldn't stay mad at her forever. It was impossible to stay mad at the Hilda Goneril. At least... that's what she hoped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After having a couple of buckets of lukewarm water dumped over her to clean her up and dressing in a pair of clean clothes, Hilda watched as the aid in the infirmary tent started to sew up her wounds. The needle threaded through her skin, then out, and in again. It was mesmerizing to watch, though it hardly felt real. The numbing cream they'd put on her made her feel nothing. The needle might as well not have been going through her at all. The only part she had felt was when he was reopening the wound, but even that was just uncomfortable instead of painful.</p>
<p>Marianne had already left the tent and had probably gone to eat. Hilda had tried to speak with her but was quickly rushed away to receive treatment. She was hurt badly, sure, but what did that matter when Marianne was clearly in distress? She just wanted to make sure that Marianne was okay. Instead, she had to suffer a long-winded sewing job where she was the dress.</p>
<p>Finally, her wounds were closed and the aid cast a healing spell on her. Her muscles loosened and she let out a long breath. She stretched her arms up as far as she could reach and then shook herself out.</p>
<p>"Alright," the aid said. "Maybe not as good as new, but better than nothing! Let me get some quick vitals on you and then you're all set to get dinner."</p>
<p>Hilda's stomach growled in response and the aid gave her a small smile. He quickly gave her a final checkup before sending her on her way.</p>
<p>Hilda made her way to the soup line next. She could hardly stand still as she waited. Not only was she anxious to find Marianne, but an unfortunate side effect of having so many stitches and a healing spell cast was that her entire body felt itchy. It was like bugs were crawling all over her. She scratched her arms and heaved a sigh. She thought she would've been used to this by now.</p>
<p>"Let's see," said the attendant by the soup kettle when Hilda reached the top of the line. The attendant checked over a list and checked it off. "Hilda Valentine Goneril gets a serving and a half, as well as a glass of milk, and half a loaf of bread."</p>
<p>Hilda's stomach grumbled. That was so much food and she knew she was going to regret it later; but, goddess, she was hungry. She took her rations gratefully, her mouth already beginning to water.</p>
<p>"Oh, before I forget, have you seen Marianne von Edmund around?" Hilda asked as she cradled her soup bowl in one hand and pocketed her milk glass.</p>
<p>"Ah, yeah. She already came by for hers. I believe she went back to her tent to eat dinner."</p>
<p>Hilda nodded and smiled. "Thank you very much. Your service is greatly appreciated."</p>
<p>She carried her food off to Marianne's tent. Well, they were sharing it as Hilda hadn't actually set hers up. One for the fact that she was too lazy to do so. Two because she felt safer sleeping beside Marianne than she did alone. In their current state, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep by herself. Any bump in the night set her on edge these days and her one solace was being curled in Marianne's arms. Plus, there were some <em>other</em> perks as well if the two found themselves with a little bit of downtime and needed to blow off some steam to clear their heads.</p>
<p>She tapped her finger lightly against the tent door. "It's Hilda!" she called cheerfully. "Your one and only."</p>
<p>"Go away," Marianne responded.</p>
<p>Hilda stared at the door, her mouth agape. How could Marianne turn her down? This was Hilda Goneril she was talking to! Her girlfriend, her lover, the best thing that ever happened to her.</p>
<p>Hilda grunted softly. She could easily just open it. It wasn't like it was locked or anything. It was just a tent. The door wasn't more than a curtain for show. Still, Marianne was mad at her, and breaking in didn't seem like the appropriate response even if technically it was also Hilda's tent.</p>
<p>"I just want to talk, Mari," Hilda tried in a more gentle and serious tone. "Please?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Pretty please?"</p>
<p>"Pretty no."</p>
<p>Hilda huffed. "Marianne, I'm not leaving until you talk to me."</p>
<p>"Have fun being out there all night then."</p>
<p>"If you don't let me in, where am I supposed to sleep?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. With Claude or something."</p>
<p>Hilda sighed and sat down. Her soup was getting cold and she wasn't sure she could stand not eating any longer. The rain had cleared up already, but the ground was soggy underneath her. Her pants were soaked through but she ate nonetheless, shoving large spoonfuls into her mouth. She gulped down the glass of milk and used her bread to wipe the bowl clean. Once she was finished, she pressed her hand against her stomach. It hurt from eating too much too fast but it was worth it.</p>
<p>Night had fully fallen and the only light in camp now was from what candles were lit. Several tents were already dark. Hilda could see Claude's tent up the way still bright as daylight. He probably wasn't going to sleep much that evening. He was going to need new plans. There was still a light on in Marianne's tent as well. Every so often Hilda could hear Marianne stir and that was the only indication she was still awake.</p>
<p>Hilda rubbed her arms. The night had grown chilly and Hilda wished she had anything to wrap up in. Her soaked clothing wasn't helping her at all either and all of her fresh clothes were in the tent. Her teeth chattered and she couldn't stop shivering. Maybe if she did some exercises she would warm up. Oh, who was she kidding? She wasn't going to do that.</p>
<p>Marianne's tent door flew open suddenly and Marianne nearly tripped over Hilda as she went to step out. She covered her mouth and let out the tiniest peep of a scream.</p>
<p>"You're still here?" Marianne asked in a whisper once she had recovered from some of her shock.</p>
<p>"Well, duh!" Hilda grumbled, crossing her arms. "I can't believe you forgot about me."</p>
<p>"I didn't... I didn't forget... I just thought you would've left by now..."</p>
<p>"I said I wasn't leaving until you talked to me."</p>
<p>Marianne sighed and tugged gently on Hilda's shoulder. "Get inside. You're going to freeze to death out here."</p>
<p>Hilda shuffled inside without a second thought. She immediately stripped out of her wet clothing and pulled on dry ones. Then she buried herself in the pile of blankets, humming softly. It was so warm in the tent and she could hardly contain herself.</p>
<p>"Ooo, much better," Hilda purred. "And these all smell like Marianne." She wrapped herself up tighter and smiled at Marianne, though Marianne didn't look very amused.</p>
<p>Marianne sighed and snuffed out the candle. The tent was plunged into darkness and it took a moment for Hilda's eyes to adjust to the little bit of light the moon was casting through the thin material of the tent. Everything was cast into deep blue shadows. The next thing Hilda knew, Marianne had crawled into the blanket pile with her.</p>
<p>Hilda snuggled up close, tucking her head beneath Marianne's chin. For the first time that day, she finally felt some peace, though it was tinged with anxiety. Marianne was tense beside her, her body uncomfortable and unwelcoming. Hilda was going to have to work some magic to turn this brick into a comfortable pillow. </p>
<p>"So," Hilda said softly. She readjusted so she was looking down at Marianne. "Are you going to tell me what made you so mad that you threw me against a tree with terrifying strength?"</p>
<p>Marianne's face flushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."</p>
<p>"You did in the moment. That's fine, my dear. I'm sure you had a reason." Hilda brought her fingers to Marianne's lips then promptly replaced them with her lips.</p>
<p>Marianne melted against her, her body losing the tension it held almost instantly. She was practically putty in Hilda's hands now. Hilda smiled and deepened their kiss, her tongue finding its way into Marianne's. Marianne held back a bit. She clearly wasn't ready to hand herself over to Hilda quite yet. Whatever rebellion she was feeling was still stirring some part of her heart.</p>
<p>Hilda pulled away and rested her forehead against Marianne's. "Please talk to me. I know you're one to bottle things up and try to deal with your emotions on your own. Just remember I'm here for you. And, also, if it's an issue with me, I can't read your mind."</p>
<p>"You were acting so casual when we came back. Hilda... Hilda, you almost died." Marianne let out a slow, shallow breath. Her hands came up to cup Hilda's face. "I-I almost w-watched you get killed..."</p>
<p>Hilda hadn't really thought too hard about it. She'd been around war her whole life. This was nothing new for her. People died on the battlefield all the time. You were lucky to come home. You tempted your fate every time you wielded your weapon. Whether she lived or died, it didn't matter much. Thinking about it would only put her life in more danger. It was best to go in with a clear head and remember her training.</p>
<p>"I-I'm sorry, Marianne..." Hilda murmured after a long pause. "I didn't realize... I didn't really think about it. I'm a soldier. We die sometimes. That's kinda our job. We're meant to be expendable."</p>
<p>"You're not expendable," Marianne cut in sharply. "You're not a life to be lost. Not to me." Her voice was barely audible as she whispered, "I need you."</p>
<p>Hilda's chest tightened as Marianne looked up at her with watery eyes. She could feel tears starting to sting her eyes too. If she were in Marianne's shoes, she knew she'd feel the same. But Marianne wasn't a soldier in the same way Hilda was. She never had to worry about Marianne on the battlefield. Marianne was always near the back away from the fighting. Hilda was on the front line. She was the first to jump into a fray. If she had to watch Marianne do the same...</p>
<p>Hilda wrapped her arms around Marianne's neck in a tight hug. She was full-on sobbing now. "I'm sorry, Mari!" she cried into her neck. "I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to worry you."</p>
<p>Marianne gently rubbed her back. She was shaking with sobs as well, though hers were much quieter. They held each other tightly, both trying to soothe the other through their own tears. It took a while for them both to settle down once again.</p>
<p>Hilda felt a bit dizzy from crying so hard. She clung to Marianne for support. Marianne was holding her gently, her body relaxed once again. Her tears had probably offered the same healing as Hilda's had. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry for getting mad," Marianne mumbled.</p>
<p>"That's okay, Mari." Hilda pressed a kiss against Marianne's neck. "I understand why you did... If I had to watch you do what I do... Well, let's just say, I wouldn't be letting you."</p>
<p>Marianne laughed lightly, though it only lasted for a brief moment. "Whenever we go out onto the battlefield, I steel myself. I know that one of these times I may lose you... I understand that. I do... I can't always save you or protect you, but I will try my hardest to do so. In return, I just ask that you try and stay alive. Please."</p>
<p>"Of course, my love. If you ask, you shall receive." Hilda was now peppering Marianne's skin with light kisses, wanting to show her just how much she loved her.</p>
<p>Marianne rolled Hilda over and climbed on top of her, pressing her hard against the floor. "You promise me?"</p>
<p>Hilda nodded and held up her pinky. "Pinky promise, my love."</p>
<p>Marianne hooked her pinky around Hilda's. When she pulled her hand away again, she sighed. "We have such a long way to go," she murmured. </p>
<p>"That's okay, Mari. We will go through it together." Hilda reached up and dragged Marianne into another long kiss.</p>
<p>They tried to keep their panting and moaning as low as possible, though Hilda couldn't help herself at times. The warmth of Marianne's body on hers made her head spin, and she often forgot that they were in a camp and not in a safe place together. They ran their hands and mouths over each other, desperately solidifying that, yes, the other one was alive and there. Marianne's body was warm and heavy, and every breath she took made Hilda's heart race. There was nothing quite as intoxicating as hearing the subtle moan on every exhale.</p>
<p>In the morning, Marianne would be asleep. Hilda could see her in the early morning light just as she dreamed she could since they were in school together. Then they would get up and there would be war plans to be made, wounds to dress, and food to prepare. It wasn't the circumstances Hilda wanted but she would take what she was given.</p>
<p>They had each other. Alive. Breathing. Safe. They couldn't promise the future, but they could always promise the present.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>